Talk:Zakuro
There is apparently a very large and gaping difference in the understanding of characters Hazel, Gat (or Gato as he's known by in the anime) and Zakuro. In the mange Zakuro never meets Hazel. Never!! His first encounter was with Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai after Yaone and Dokugakuji had fished them out of the river. This part stays the same from my understanding of the anime, but Zakuro is not seen again until he is saved from starvation and thirst by a confused and pleasant Goku. Goku didn't know who Zakuro was and Zakuro didn't know that Goku was part of the Sanzo party. He didn't even know that Goku was a demon when they met--Which I assume means that Zakuro is apparently, a) not affected by the minus wave because the minus wave makes demons see humans as food, and b) he is not a very powerful demon because I think most youkai can sense demonic pressure when they are around other demons, and especially around ones as powerful as Goku. In the Manga, a group of rouge youkai attack and Zakuro uses his powers on them to save the nice human boy who saved him (*ahem* Goku). Goku, being the goof he is, looks in to Zakuro's eyes when he tells the other youkai to do the same. He get's stuck in the illusion, but he doesn't react to it as the other youkai, who start to freak out. Makes you wonder if Goku is too simple to be hypnotized... Zakuro ends up defeating the band of youkai with some help from Goku. Then the rest of the Sanzo party find them and Zakuro is really confused. His Hero-friend is an acquaintance of the enemy? No! He's part of their party? Then the Sanzo party leave Zakuro with a nice parting gift, telling the band of youkai that Zakuro,who had just defeated them, had joined sides with the Sanzo party and they should go tell their demon leader such. Zakuro is confused... Later we see Yaone telling the rest of Kougaiji's group that she's just heard a rumor that Zakuro has joined sides with Sanzo... Poor Zakuro... This is what happens in the manga. I'm not sure what happens in the anime... I'm kind of scared what it might be and don't want to know... And Hazel... He would never work with a youkai... And he doesn't even know Ukoku? Argh, it's all wrong! All wrong! And Zakuro would never have used weapons in the Manga. He was too vain to ever lower himself to using "cheep theatrical tricks"... Hahahahaa Response Ukoku came to Hazel in the anime. Before the episode Checkmate, he came again and asked Hazel if he needs a hand. So Ukoku gave Zakuro to Hazel despite of being a youkai. Even though I haven;t finish the manga. I'm disappointed of the anime. Goku and Zakuro shared a friendship. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:21, January 28, 2013 (UTC)) Oh I forgot to mention it. His first encounter was with Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, yaone and dokugakuji too. and he fell in the river after Sanzo shot him. but goku never found him (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:28, January 29, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah, I know... Also, isn't he more fun to read about? Zakuro is just a more interesting character in the manga in my opinion. He has more personality and more of a goofy nature. I wish that he would come back in the series... But I fear he is hiding in shame right now because everyone thing's he's a traitor... Oh, and "Ukoku" doesn't appear in the Anime, right? He comes again as Dr. Ni. They don't even give Ukoku any screen time. I was soooo.... PISSED! The fight between Ukoku and Sanzo is so heart wrenching. Volume 9 of Reload is my favorite! (also for the best of the best competition, Hilarious!)... The Anime also never showed the Seiten Taisei vs. Youkai Hakkai. I was very sad then too... Astral writer (talk) 14:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : Thats becoz around the time the manga was doing some breaks, and it almost catch up to the anime (thats whu they change a lot in Gunlock season), If I'm not wrong the Ukoku (and also hakkai youkai tranformation) appearance was done around 2004 - 2009 bit by bit (starting from when they arrived at that village with the fake Tao leader.) Saiyukisama (talk) 14:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : I agree. I just scanned the manga about Zakuro. The anime is huge disaster for Zakuro. I mean, his role in the manga is much better especially when he had a friendship with Goku. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC)) I want Zakuro to come back! I wonder what happened to Zakuro? I hope Minekura-sensei will put Zakuro back in the manga. >_< (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 05:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC)) Zakuro's Hair In the manga, I keep on looking closely about his hair color and it seems to be a mixture of green and blonde. I'm not sure about his hair color but some says it's Green.... (That's why i hate anime, even the character's hair are misleading the audience...) in the anime... i can't even determine zakuro's hair... :O well.... i lost my fandom in the anime reload and gunlock though.. xD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 05:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) :Who says it's green? It's blond. A dark blond. It's not light, like Sanzo, but Zakuro has dark blond hair that's, well, the same color as mine. It would turn green if he swam in a pool with heavy chlorine, but it's not green normally, heehee. Seriously though, I want to know where you read/heard it was green. Some one need to make sure they aren't color blind (I got me a pair of artist eyes, and i'm really good with colors) Astral writer (talk) 06:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :sometimes the databooks got info about this bit by bit. so far in my eyes its green. 11:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Trivias Who ever put the information in trivia please put some reference on it. I never got the Saiyuki fan book anyway. Thank you! (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:30, May 9, 2015 (UTC))